Chloe's Discoveries
by DuchessKatariina
Summary: Chloe Discovers something about her body


Chloe sat on the couch, watching TV. Her parents had once again forgotten about her when they went out, and went out somewhere with only Tyler and Avery. At this point, she was used to it, but she really wondered where they went, and what they did that was so fun. It must be something really fun if they forget about her so often, like every time and come back apologizing, offering to buy her new toys or clothes. Even though she was completely fine with being alone, it gave her time to play and watch whatever she wanted on TV.

There were channels that she was told not to watch until she was older, and there were channels she was told never to watch. 'Never watch the higher numbered channels Chloe'. Chloe, being a good girl, but also a little rebellious, watched the ones she was told not to watch, but stayed away from the ones that she was told never to watch. But she was really curious what was on the channels that she should never watch. If they're not supposed to be watched, why do they exist? Who are they for? Are they secret government channels? Will ninjas abduct her if she watches them?

Chloe felt weird thinking about the channels, as if someone could read her mind. So she focused on whatever show was on the TV. She had actually learned a few things from the TV shows she wasn't supposed to watch. She learned about sex, for example. She didn't know how it worked, but she knew it was a thing that two people who find each other attractive do in bed, and sometimes in showers. From someone at school, she was told that a penis goes into a vagina for sex, but she wasn't too sure about that, her fellow students had lied to her before about other things, and she wasn't sure if she could trust them to tell the truth.

Sex was a naughty thing. Her parents didn't like talking about it, but from what she learned from TV, she knew that adults tried to talk about it without saying saying sex to hide the fact that they're talking about sex from other people, and that's what her parents did when they did talk about it. They still think that Chloe has no idea, and she pretends to just keep doing whatever she was doing at the time they started talking and she listens to the conversation.

Sex was a naughty thing. Going on the channels that she was not supposed to go on was a naughty thing, and they talk about sex sometimes on the TV shows. Going on the channels she's never supposed to watch would be even naughtier. Chloe thought, maybe they're about sex even more? She used the remote to scroll up to the higher channels.

She read the text on the screen, telling the names of the programs on the channels at the moment

"Sexy Solo Masturbation"

"Licking Lesbians"

"Tight teens getting pounded"

"Teen's First Anal"

Words that she had no idea what they meant. She pressed the select button on the TV Remote, and the first one, "Sexy Solo Masturbation" came onto the screen.

Chloe's eyes widened as a girl appeared on screen, lying on a bed in what looked like a hotel room, completely naked. Chloe had only seen Avery naked before, and this girl on the TV looked a lot different than Avery did. She had breasts, with puffier nipples than Avery's.

The girl on the TV had her legs spread wide open, and in between she was rubbing her vagina. The rubbing seemed to make her feel good, because she was moaning. Chloe thought, this must be what Solo Masturbation is. Chloe noticed a tingle in her vagina, and it was different from when she felt happy or excited, because it was focused more on her vagina than it was with excitedness.

Chloe wanted to try what she had seen on the TV. The girl on the TV was feeling good from it, so why wouldn't Chloe feel good from it. She pulled her pants down and kicked them off, and then took her shirt off. She looked to see her panties had become a little wet. Had she peed herself? She didn't feel like that. She pulled her panties off too. She touched her vagina, and it was a little sticky. She watched the girl on the TV rub, and started to do the same. Chloe felt the pleasure on her vagina from doing it, and she now understood why the girl on TV was moaning. Chloe moaned too, watching the girl. The girl kept rubbing and moaning, not saying anything.

Then the girl stuck one finger into her vagina. Chloe watched as the finger went in and out, and became sticky with vagina juice… or whatever it was called, nothing had taught her about that. What she did know about was virginity, and hymens. Virginity was a big deal apparently, and that the hymen being broken meant you had lost your virginity, and that it might hurt. But she had also learned that the hymen could be broken by bike riding, or running around. Chloe wondered if she had already broken it from running, or biking. She put her finger against her vagina and pushed, and her finger went in, a little pain, but not very much. She now knew that she must have broken it before. She felt the wet insides of her vagina, and felt her vagina trying to close in on her finger. She wiggled her finger deeper, and the wiggling made her feel even better, and the deeper she got the better it felt. This was something she had no idea about, the inside of her vagina.

She used her finger to feel around inside. Her vagina felt very tight on her finger, she looked at the girl on TV who had 2 fingers in her vagina and wondered how she got two in there. Chloe found that when she was wiggling and feeling upward, there was a spot that felt really good, and she kept rubbing it. It made her feel good, and she moaned, almost involuntarily. She pressed on it and kept rubbing. The girl on the TV was moaning louder too.

"I love playing with myself" The girl on TV said.

Chloe watched the girl on TV, and it looked like she was pressing on the same spot inside that Chloe was, but she didn't know for sure, she couldn't see inside the girls vagina.

The girl pulled her fingers out of her vagina, and Chloe wondered if that was it. She wondered if the only point was to make you feel good. Why would her parents not want her to feel good. But the girl rubbed her pussy with the other hand, seemingly focusing on the top of her pussy. Chloe pulled her finger out, and rubbed on the top. It felt really good too, and she felt it in parts of her body too. She looked back at the TV and saw the girl sucking on her fingers that had just been inside. Chloe switched hands, starting to rub with the other. She looked at her finger that she just had in her pussy. It had some juice from her pussy on it. She put her finger in her mouth. It tasted… good. There was kind of a sweet taste to it, and it had a little bit of zingy taste to it. She changed hands again, licking the juices off of her other hand, and rubbing with the hand she had just tasted.

She felt the pleasure building, but kept going. The pleasure just kept building and building, until it exploded, all over her body, crashing waves. She screamed, she felt like she was floating on a cloud. She shook, still feeling her body full of pleasure. She stopped rubbing, she couldn't anymore, her body was hard to control.

She had no idea what was happening. When she realized she had control again, she felt weak, but satisfied. She got up, and slowly got dressed, and changed the channel to something she was allowed to watch before turning off the TV. She stared at her reflection, wondering what she had just done. It felt so good. Why would her parents not want her to do discover that?

As she finished that thought, her parents came rushing in, screaming "Chloe!"

"Yes?" Chloe responded.

"We're so sorry we forgot you" Her dad said.

"We'll buy you whatever you want" Her mom said.

"Okay." Chloe said.

"What were you doing?" Avery asks.

"I was just playing with myself." Chloe said. Tyler giggled. Everyone looked at Tyler annoyed, but Chloe looked at him and winked, before she ran up to her room to go play with actual toys.


End file.
